Goodbye
by silva star
Summary: Prelude to a series. A songfic, during the time of Silver Millenium at last battle. Serena/Malachite fic (don't let that stop you from reading) a change is always good ~Please Read~


Hi again!!! I shouldn't be writing another fic, but I just couldn't help myself. *****sigh* AH WELL!!! This is a short prelude to another fic, which I haven't started yet, I thought I'd give you guys a taste so enjoy!! If you guys are at all interested in the series, you have to read this first to get an understanding of what the fic is about. This is going to be an Usagi/Malachite fic, where the story line will continue into the series where everything will be explained more thoroughly.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or it's characters, I just happen to use them for my HOT fics. (lol) 

*Note* this takes place in the silver millenium, it's a one parter, I don't know if it'll be a songfic, but like you I'll have to wait and see.

****

Goodbye

__

Sometimes...  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
Sometimes it's the hardest thing for you to do  
And that's real  
Cause I know I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't make everything alright  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye

The massive ballroom radiated life as the people littered the sparkling marble floor. The women stood in packs giggling like schoolgirls gossiping about who did what and with whom, while the men drank heavily on champagne and flirted with women who walked by batting their eyelashes. 

The women's skirts twirled in the air as the men turned their dates on the dance floor, while smiling behind the masks that covered their faces. Neither knowing the danger and war that spread among Earth, neither knowing that their allies' lives were gradually perishing into oblivion, neither knowing that they would be next.

The princess sighed, she really hated these functions; she hated how everyone danced the night away as if the world was perfect. She frowned at a laughing couple dancing passed her. 

She especially hated that everyone was having a blast on one of the worst days of her life. My life must be cursed

**__**

Tell me have you ever been in a   
Situation where the best thing you could do   
was the hardest thing you've ever done   
But you try to do what's right

Serena's gaze wandered over the crowd and fell upon a familiar couple that she knew well. Princess Mina and Prince Endymion danced the waltz doing swift, but smooth steps, both synchronized with each other's body movements. This was understood since they'vedanced together many times before.

Serena wondered how he could stand in front of this large crowd with such an emotionless face, like nothing was bothering him, which she knew wasn't possible. His appearance on the Moon wasn't for ecstatic reasons, it was the opposite; he was only on the Moon to help defend it and the royal family including herself, since his family died on Earth during the war while he and a few others survived.

Their eyes met, sapphire clashed with cerulean; he nodded and gave her his first sincere smile that he gave all night. She smiled back, her smile grew wider when he winked at her. He always did have a sense of humor; it wasn't really a surprise that he would still have it since he's always been the one to make her laugh just to forget about something that bothered her.

Serenity and Endymion have always been close, ever since childhood, they're parents always made them spend time together, which had puzzled them for some time. It wasn't until she had turned 16 and he 19 that they decided to break the news to them about their betrothal. Now the reason became clear, they're parents wanted to unite their kingdoms and the only way to do that would be by marriage.

**__**

And I know deep down inside  
That I really wanna be there by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when it's because of me

They weren't really upset by the news, they did share something special; something no one knew about except Mina. Serena's gaze landed on the princess in his arms, a small frown fell upon her face. She cared about Mina, of course, but they're relationship had always been complicated, a game of cat and mouse full of jealousy and rivalry. They've betrayed each other so many times and yet they can't help but stay close, after all, they were blood-related, at least, in some form they were. (AN: explained more in the series)

"Excuse me your highness, would you care to dance with me?" Serena turned to the source of the voice, a man of about 6'1 with long blue hair pulled into a loose ponytail, he was dressed in a uniform with the Earth symbol on the breast pocket. She looked into his beautiful silver eyes and was captured.

She finally snapped out of her trance, clearing her throat she said, "um, please excuse my behavior, you just remind me of someone I used to know." He nodded and gave her a heartfelt smile. His hand motioned to the dance floor and her face saddened, "Though the offer is kind, Sir, I'll have to decline. Please forgive my reluctance, it is not towards thee personally."

**__**

And its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this becaus_e of her_

She stepped past him and walked through the crowd. She wanted to find shelter so she could cry out her sorrows, she missed him, wanted him, needed him, but it couldn't be possible and she accepted that. I wish it was.

She feels eyes on her and turns to meet the crimson eyes of her mother (An: are they crimson? Ah well, they are in this story) They stared at her sternly, Serena knew what the look meant, but she just wouldn't let the queen get her way this time; a look of challenge was returned.

Her mother never approved of the relationship that her daughter had with Endymion's first command; it was disgusting and treacherous. She thought that it was only a phase, since Serenity had so many, but Mina, that blasted girl, rubbed off on her some how, with their silly mind games.

Selenity knew of their acts, but never spoke of them. It was quite understandable since they both had the blood of Venus running through their veins, but she didn't want Serenity turning into some jezebel like her father. I refuse to let that happen she thought. But somehow this man got his fingers wrapped around Serenity's heart, though the queen only thought it was infatuation.

The fact was that Serenity would have to marry Endymion whether she liked it or not, her duties as future queen came first and always would.

**__**

Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night

Queen Selenity stands and whispers something to Princess Raye who nods and motions for Serenity and the others to come over. Wordlessly, they follow the queen into the throne room, which was a little smaller than the ballroom, but not by much as it was still a grand room with high ceilings and long windows made of crystal. 

The queen sits on her throne and faces the others, which consisted of the inner scouts, Endymion and Serenity. "Well, as you already know, the outer kingdoms have fallen, including Earth." Serenity sees Endymion's face falter and she squeezes his hand. He gives her thankful smile and turns back to the queen.

**__**

Baby, I don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
Just don't like to see when you cry

"There is nothing we can do about that now and it is unjust that we can not mourn properly for those that we've lost, considering that Beryl's army now advances toward the Moon at this very minute." Gasps went around them and shocked faces appeared, but there was only one that was not at all surprised.

**__**

So I'ma say goodbye

Serenity stared off into space, she would be seeing him soon and instead of being fearful, she was full of joy and anxiety. Though he wouldn't be the same as he was before, she didn't care because she knew where her destiny lied and she would not deny it like everyone else had; she would accept it willingly.

"The army will arrive in the next 45 minutes, be ready."

The queen senses what Serena is thinking and calls for her attention, "do you understand, Serenity?" Serena looks up at her mother and blinks, "excuse me?"

"You will remain with me, is that understood?" Serenity glares at her mother, then nods. The others head out of the room, leaving the queen and her daughter alone.

"Do you plan to announce this information to the public?"

"No I do not."

Serenity is confused and shocked, she would have never expected her mother to say that. "The people should enjoy these last moments, and in any event the outcome would be one and the same." 

Serena is disgusted by her mother's words. She never thought that she could be so insensitive, what about these people's families? They won't even be able to say goodbye. And for once, she sees her mother in a different light; all respect is lost.

"Now, return to the ball and be the hostess, I will find you when it is time." Serenity obeys, of course, but her body language revealed attitude as she made her exit from the room.

When she steps back into the ballroom, she could see the scouts together with worried expressions on their faces; the tension between them was thick. 

**__**

If you think cause I packed your stuff  
That inside I ain't really really cracking up  
Cause you're wrong I just hide it good  
Cause I know that's what you need, girl  
And there's more to life than loving yourself

Endymion walked up to her, took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. Serena stared up at him with surprise, before she could react he spoke. "You're going to do it aren't you?" she stares up at him in mock confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Disobey your mother, the queen." She turns away from him and sighs, "I have no other alternative."

"You always have an alternative, Damn it Serenity!! He is your enemy!" he whispers harshly. "With force." He says nothing and she frowns at him, "you truly don't believe it, do you?" She receives no answer.

"For Selene's sake!! He is your best friend, surely you do not think he betrayed us by choice?"

"Of course not! It's just that…he is no longer my best friend and he would rather have me kill him, then he kill me." She stepped away from him, stopping their dancing abruptly. She looks at him sadly, "I love you Endy, you're my best friend, you know me better than even the scouts and it will always be so. But you have always been blind to the truth."

"What truth?"

"Fate." Now he's the one confused and he tries to decipher her words, she always did speak in riddles when she wanted to get her point across. "My fate is death just as it is yours, the scouts and most of all, this kingdom's."

**__**

You gotta learn to love somebody else  
And that's why I do the things that I do  
And its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her

People began to stare at them strangely as the couple stood immobile in the middle of the floor, they notice and continue dancing. "How can that be? This is the most powerful kingdom." Serenity shrugs, "so was Zeus, he was powerful, in fact, the circumstances are similar, we live with secrets, this kingdom is full of them, though it holds much power and good reputation, I'm a shamed to be a part of it." 

She took a deep breath. "Accept it Endymion, all good things come to an end." He was startled that she used his full name to emphasize her point; he knew she was serious.

Before he could respond, the floor began to shake and rumble, the glass windows cracked as the palace walls shook with great force. People screamed and ran in all directions trying to find coverage, not knowing what was happening, but Serenity and Endymion knew.

The scouts ran across the floor already transformed to grab Serenity, but before they could reach her, she turned to face Endymion giving him a somber smile. He hugs her and kisses her forehead whispering, "goodbye, Serena." Then they both went their separate ways knowing that it would be the last time they'd be together.

**__**

Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night

The scouts brought her into the throne room where her mother currently waited and rushed out to help defend the kingdom, leaving the two royals alone. Serena stared after them with so much sadness I never had a chance to say goodbye 

Battle sounds could be heard outside as well as screams of death. Serena's face grew paler as each scout fell to the hands of evil, she was on her knees by the time the last one fell, "Endymion." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It will be alright, Serenity."

She wiped her tears from her face with her arm, "No it won't, mother! You know as well as I that we are at a loss!" The queen shook her head, "Not if you and I survive." Serena sniffed, "It won't make a difference if our people, our power and our security is gone. I wish for once, you'd stop thinking about yourself!!"

The queen stares at Serenity with shock and hurt this can't be true she thought to herself.

Serenity jumps into standing position sharply and turns her attention to the exit; she could feel a knowing tingle in the back of her subconscious. "Malachite." She whispers. Her mother runs to stand in front of her, "No, he will kill you."

"That's what I was counting on." Serenity makes another run for the door, before she could turn the knob her mother screams, "Stop! I forbid you to go!" Serena stops, "I'm sorry mother, I always hoped that you would understand, but you don't which is why I have to go and if I die, I die; it's not as if I have something to live for." 

And with that she was gone. "Goodbye, my child, for now."

**__**

Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
Just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye

Serena raced through the halls of the palace, which were nothing but dark passageways filled with rubble and broken glass. She didn't have time to stop and mourn for her kingdom, to her, her home had already died; the lies and secrets crushed it a long time before, a shell was all that was left and now it was time for it to fall as well.

When she finally reached outside, all that met her was an empty end zone full of death, bloodshed and darkness so much bloodshed

"So the little princess comes out to play." She heard from behind, from the tingle in her mind, she knew who it was. She turned to meet the cold silver eyes of the one that held her heart. She saw the sword resting in his hand dripping with blood, she could sense the blood of two scouts, her friends. He killed them

**__**

There's no one in this world that can ever take you place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had

He sneered at her, the hatred in his eyes made Serena want to cry. "What did she do to you?" He laughed maliciously, "she gave me the power to kill you." He leaped at her with incredible speed and she was knocked to the ground. She stared up at him without any fear, which made him even more upset.

"Scream for mercy!!!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the collar of her dress and dragged her to her feet. She shook her head, "No." He raised his sword above her chest, "beg for mercy or scream for your life!!!!" she shook her head again. Her eyes closed as the sword came down and was thrust into her chest.

**__**

There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had

Her eyes widened as they looked upon his, her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something. Her mouth opened one final time, "I still forgive you." Her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms. He stared at her with wide eyes, the darkness blinked beneath its depths until they became the sparkling silver they were when he first met Serenity.

**__**

There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had

(Flashback)

"_I know where our future lies, I accept my destiny and if it happens to be death, then I'd gladly die by your hands, because I wouldn't be able to kill you myself, not even in self defense."_

He stares at her in denial. "I would never hurt you Serena." She meets his gaze, "I know, but the person I will be facing won't be you." He pulls her to his naked chest; together they lay underneath the sheets, breathing each other's scent. "I don't want to leave you here, unprotected from me."

"It wouldn't matter, fate is fate, you can't out run it. Jut remember that what ever happens, I will forgive you."

(End of Flashback)

**__**

There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased   
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And it's so that, that you're the best I've had

He caresses her cheek as he lowers himself to the ground with her still in his arms. Tears spill from his eyes, "how could I do this to you?" He rocks back and forth crying out his shame. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He looks up to see Queen Selenity raise her wand in the distance, the crystal sparkled to life. He could feel it's power burning his skin, but he would not fight back, he didn't deserve to remain here; he gave Serenity one last look, "Goodbye, Serena." And he was gone.

**__**

Oh bye bye baby

Ok, I finally finished this prelude. I wanted to write it so badly, but I had a lack of inspiration and I was down right lazy. But as you can see, I made it a songfic. It's "Goodbye" by Jagged Edge. I love this song, as all of their songs are. Hope you liked it, stay tuned to the series, which doesn't have a name yet, but will be out soon. **R and R**


End file.
